


the complementary colour that looks like the opposite

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Never - Freeform, Relationship Study, actually i had one reason which was Soobtyun Is What I Deserve, ahem., because i clearly sold my soul to txt, blue orangeade soty, but instead i wrote this for no reason, but other than that.... no reason, considering this is like my 12 or 13 fic i should stop saying i'm not a moa, enough rambling on the tags bye fellow moas have a good day, guess what?, i have 2 txt wips and countless non txt wips, moanon, no beta we die like men, probably, so. hi moas i'm a moa, yall really thought i'd stop writing fics inspired by that song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "how on earth can you date someone who's your exact opposite?"soobin laughed at that. he wasn't so sure himself, but thinking about it, it was harder not to love taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous





	the complementary colour that looks like the opposite

**Author's Note:**

> today's a special day for me but i'm on anon and no one knows who i am/what today is so i'm gifting myself some soobtyun instead lmao. if you love me then write more soobtyun or yeontyun or soogyu thank you <3 (yes i like yeonbin the most but at least yeonbin has fics 😭😭😭 multishiping is HARD)  
> [🎨](https://artistpaletteanon.carrd.co)

at first glare, choi soobin and kang taehyun were nothing alike. the first one was taller yet had cuter features, hard to describe as intimidating even if he tried to. the latter, despite being younger and way shorter, had sharper facial lines that made him look more mature, and maybe even threatening when he had a serious glare on. but it didn’t stop there, even their likes and hobbies were quite different too. while soobin was almost finishing his linguistic major, being in love with poetry and romances, taehyun was halfway through his engineering major, deeply interested in math and physics. 

anyone who knew the two of them would never _ever_ imagine that they were a couple for over a year now.

_how are you two together? and for so long, too?_

they would often hear those words, or something similar. at least soobin did, and he doubted his loved hadn’t received the same type of inquiries before a couple of times too. it bothered him the first few times he was told that, and it would even make him overthink about their relationship. because, although he hated to admit it… they _did_ have a point. kind of.

opposites could, indeed, attract, but he and taehyun were not magnets. they were people with feelings, individual thoughts and varied likes. besides, even if the difference between them was to be appealing, that would eventually clash into their dynamics and cause ruptures here and there. however, that didn’t happen much with the two of them. 

the more he lived with him, the more soobin felt drawn to him. the more he wanted to stay even closer to taehyun.

which, thinking about it, should be too much. they had been dating for an entire year and counting, and would often spend the night one in the other’s house, especially soobin’s, as he lived in a flat on his own. they were together almost all the time, safe for their classes (and part-time job, on the younger’s case). he should be sick of him, should have found his uniqueness annoying and unbearable. yet, all he could think about them was how taehyun-like that was. how it made him so _taehyun_ , and how much he loved that he wasn’t a duplicate of himself.

sure, sometimes being so different caused conflicts. it was a pain in the ass when soobin wanted to spend the holidays at home, warm inside his humble place, while his lover had plans of exploring the country. _you’ve lived in seoul your entire life, hyung! and so did i! one weekend in busan or haenam or anywhere else won’t kill you!_ , he’d reason, bringing up all the good things about doing something different for once. it’s not expensive, you don’t need to learn a new language, but it’s still a trip that can be a source of amazing memories. 

soobin recalls being very against it, and them arguing for a while. but even so, it didn’t last more than a couple of hours and they would talk it out.

(eventually, they went to daegu, and even made a friend there.)

and even so, even with all the signs that they’re supposedly too unfit to each other, that there are way too many obstacles for them to be together… for him, it was much harder not to fall in love with taehyun, not want to spend all his days with him, not feel complete beside him.

so what taehyun was different enough to be considered his opposite? soobin didn’t see him like that. he wasn’t his _opposite_.

“hyu~ng”, he heard the younger whine from behind him, a pair of arms wrapping his neck from behind. if he was standing up he knew the other would only be able to do that by jumping, but since he was sitting down a chair, the touch was light and careful. “what are you doing?”

he turned his head a little to the side, looking at his lover’s direction but only seeing his shoulder and an ear. “me? just studying.”

taehyun tilted his body a bit, eyes finally meeting with the older’s. he didn’t seem to believe what he just heard. despite him visiting soobin at his flat, once he remembered he had a crucial exam upcoming the younger made him promise to go read his materials at least for half an hour. and, despite not wanting to do it, he couldn’t tell him no. even if it was to study.

but he really didn’t start it, and that was very obvious. “i’ve noticed you staring at the table for, like, almost twenty minutes, though.”

“okay, _maybe_ i got a little distracted to properly study, okay?”

“yeah? distracted with what?”, he asked innocently, pouty lips on display.

that made him smile sweetly. “would you believe me if i said it was you?”

“me?! but i didn’t do anything!”

“yeah-- i mean, _no_ , you really didn’t do a thing! but i was”, he felt his cheeks get warm, looking away from taehyun. “i just started thinking about you and how much i love you and-- and yeah. i got distracted by that line of thought.”

soobin watched as the younger changed his expression, from surprised to embarrassed to then flustered, pleased with the small confession. “aww, you love me this much that you can’t focus on studies?”, he cooed softly, pinching one of his dimpled cheeks. “you’re so adorable, hyung. but that’s going to backfire on your grades.”

“did you have to ruin the moment like that?”, the older frowned teasingly at that. “you’re clearly more important to studies. it’s a valid distraction.”

“as much as i am honoured, you won’t graduate if you fail your last semester.”

he sighed, hating that his boyfriend had a point. “fine, i’m blocking you from your mind and not thinking about you until next month.”

“wh- what?”, he spoke a little too loudly, letting soobin go but only for him to pull the nearby chair and sit on it. “hey, hyung, don’t joke around like that. i’ll be sad.”

that made the older laugh. “sorry, sorry. but for real though, i’d rather be cuddling with you instead of studying. why do you want me to study?”

“so you can graduate and have a nice career and all of that”, he shrugged as he said that, putting an elbow on the table and then resting his cheek on his palm. “so, until you study i’ll stay here staring at you with no contact.”

“you’re kidding me. i just said the thought of you distracted me and you’re going to sit there?”

“yeah.”

soobin rolled his eyes, staring down at his materials. “i’m going to fail it.”

“no, you are not, hyung. you’re smart and have a great memory. once you read it you’ll have it engraved on your head, trust me.”

“yeah, maybe, but i don’t want to read this, it’s _boring_. i just wanna cuddle you to sleep.”

taehyun hummed at that. “what about this: if you read for half an hour i’m letting you stop. but you gotta finish it tomorrow.”

he turned at the other, raising a brow. “fine, _nerd_. i’m gonna study.”

his lover only giggled at that and remained quiet after that, watching him from the side. he didn’t know why he valued studying so much and even enjoyed it, even if he had picked a subject he loved to study, sitting down and focusing on the task was a burden. still, he caught himself getting on easy once he had his company, and quickly he read most of his papers.

taehyun was so different from him, but not the type that was his opposite and clashed with his own personality. instead, it was the type that complimented his personality, that covered for what he lacked and made him improve. the type who’d support him when he needed the most.

and there was no way he’d not wish to be with him for years and years more to come.


End file.
